Once I Saw a Blue Pale Moon
by NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel
Summary: I once saw a blue pale moon. Then my love came & I knew I was going to swoon. He held me there under the night stars. Hoping & praying he would never be behind bars. 2 soul mates meet from different parts of the world & are bound 4EVER AHPSS my 4th fanfic


Title: I once saw a blue pale moon

Author: NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel

Author's Email: (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17)

Status: I will add chapters...which are already typed...if I get lots of reviews

Part: 1 (of many...trust me)

Categories: poetry/romance

Pairings: Severus Snape/Alexandra N. Hoffman-Paterson

Characters: Severus Snape, Alexandra N. Hoffman-Paterson, Voldemort, Lucius, and others

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: I once saw a blue pale moon. Then my love came and I knew I was going to swoon

He held me there under the night stars. Hoping and praying he would never be behind

bars. Two soul mates meet from different parts of the world and are bound forever 

ANHP/SS My fourth fan-fic

Author's Notes: This is me and Severus, please read it

Dedication: to Reflecting whom inspired this by one of her own poems (look her up she is great

and so are her stories ;)

Beta: requiem of a dream...I need another one please...any takers?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations

created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not

limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and

Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended. balh blah blah, I just want to play for a bit...if I had a 

SNAPEY doll then I would really have fun...hehehehe blushes Am I too

enthusiastic...I think I am

----------------------------

----------------------------

I once saw a blue pale moon

Then my love came and I knew I was going to swoon

He held me there under the night stars

Hoping and praying he would never be behind bars

Then we sat down on the grass and laughed

Then the next day we found out Hogwarts was over staffed

Oh the anger you felt when they said that to you

I was so afraid of what you might do

So I brought myself back to the moon

hoping and praying that I would see you soon

Then I went down to our rooms

You got up and told me to hop on our brooms

We were flying we were soaring in the night sky

Then I re-asked you if you would always be my guy

You took my chin in your hand and gazed into my eyes

You said, "love, I have never been good at good-byes"

I cried and cried when I went to bed

pondering and wondering about everything you had said

You must have heard my silent cries

Because you sat up and wiped my eyes

You asked me to tell you what was wrong

But I couldn't...maybe in a song

So I sang to you my hopes and my fears

I sang my heart out of how I am scared as the Final Battle nears

I sang to you about my love

You said I looked so sweet and serene, his little dove

I continued singing and praying

I could not stop for I could not believe what you were saying

Then you took my hand and leaded me away

I hoped and prayed that we would be together another day

Then you showed me some parchments and there on it were phallics

You pulled me aside and said, "I will always love you my Alex."

Then I pulled you down to me

There were so many things you couldn't see

I was so afraid you would run away

But you must have known I feared this for you said you would always stay

I come down to your potions room

But I stop and think of our up-coming doom

You find me in the halls and stop

Then you ask a random thing, "Love, what is a cop?"

True we are from different parts of the world

But here we are, together we are curled

I am from America and you are from London

You said you never questioned the love between us that seemed so sudden

Then the final battle loomed

I prayed that after this our love would not be doomed

You are a death eater and a spy

How I wished oh how I prayed that you did not have to be that guy

Then Voldemort found out about our forbidden love

Then with so short words he killed our dove

I had to watch as you were put under the Cruciatus

Oh how oh how at the that point I hated Lucius

Then they came closer and closer to me

You got down on bended knee

And you proposed to me as we were dying

At that point I knew we had to keep on fighting

So I yelled across to you one simple word, "Yes"

Forgetting about the danger I thought of my wedding dress

They must have known what I was thinking

For they bound me up as they threw me in water and I knew I was sinking

I heard a cry before the water even went over my head

How I prayed I would see Severus again in my bed

Then I was pulled out and pressed to someones chest

My heart knew who it was so I put my head down to rest

----------------------------

----------------------------

A/N Please review and I promise there will be more! I have the poetic "bug" right now so yeah...

Plus read my other stories and review them too please! I love reviews! Best thing to come home

to after school than chocolate! No joke

So please be kind and review even if it is to tell me I suck and should never do this agian (please

don't though...that hurts my self esteem...as a writer...I am writing a book series right now

actually... so...yeah 


End file.
